


Bereaved

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Bonded (Blue's Altean Lance AU) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Forced into Cryopod, IT'S HEARTBREAKING, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships To Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: A Bereaved heart torn asunder with no hope of repairTossed upon the cosmic winds of the universeLost and Distant and Holding No LightLonesome for the Touch of its Beloved





	Bereaved

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth installment of my Altean Lance AU. This one is also a Disjointed Multi-Chapter following our lovely Alanci around once he wakes up from the 10,000 year cryo-sleep.
> 
> This chapter beta'd by LovelySky right here on AO3!!
> 
> Please enjoy the culmination of my inner demons transformed directly into Grade A Angst!  
> ~Eli

Darkness. Alanci gasped as the lights of Trigel’s room suddenly went out, dropping the vase he'd been cleaning. He sighed, feeling around in the dark for his broom. Of all the times for the castle to have a little malfunction, it had to be while he was cleaning Trigel’s favorite vase. He knew she wouldn’t be mad, but surely disappointed. Still, he couldn’t help but feel bad for this incident. Maybe he could find one like it for her.

Suddenly, a realization hit the young Altean. The lights had gone out. That should be impossible. 

He made his way to the wall, trying the pad. Nothing. It was all dead, there was no power. He bit his lip, sighing and channeling some of his Quintessence into the pad, powering it just enough to force the door open. He ducked through, the hem of his tunic just passing the door as it slammed shut.

Alanci hurried down the halls, worry growing in his mind as he heard explosions outside. He ran through the halls, passing the other staff as they evacuated. The paladins would know what was happening. He had to find them, if only for his own peace of mind that they were okay.

He skidded to a halt in front of their armoury, leaning against the doorframe and panting roughly. The paladins looked to him, varying degrees of worry on their faces. Coran stood with them, his eyes sad and mustache drooping. Alanci entered the room, door whirring shut behind him.

“What’s going on? Why is the power out and why are there explosions outside.”

Alfor looked down, his eyes dark and serious. “Alanci… Zarkon is here. He… He’s attacking Altea.”

Alanci shook his head, looking at the others. Gyrgan set his hand on the Altean’s shoulder a soft rumble going through his body, his people’s way of comforting each other in times of great distress. Trigel cupped his cheek gently, running her thumb over his cheek. It wasn’t a surprise that Alfor and Blaytz stayed back. Both of their people were significantly less physical during times like this.

Nevertheless, Alanci took both men’s hands in his own, looking at the four. It hurt, it really did. Zarkon was one of them, a paladin of Voltron and one of his beloved, caring, wonderful lovers. He knew this wasn’t easy on any of them. He kissed each of their hands.

Alfor set his hand on Alanci’s shoulder gently, giving him a broken smile before looking at the others. Alanci set his head against Alfor’s chest gently, his mind growing distant while the others talked. He didn’t know why it came to this, why Zarkon had to risk himself  _ and _ Honerva and go into the Quintessence Field? Why did they have to lose him once, only for him to come back as this twisted abomination. It was like Alanci was loosing him all over again.

The Paladins raised their weapons and Lance looked between them. Even though he hadn’t been paying attention, he knew what they were going to do. They were going to fight, and that very well meant that he may never see them again. Gyrgan, Blaytz, and Trigel each kissed Alanci gently before nodding to Alfor and heading out from the armoury. Alfor slipped his hand down to take Alanci’s gently.

The three Alteans, as Coran was accompanying them, made their way through the castle. When they ran into Allura, Alfor quickly let go of Alanci’s hand. The younger understood, but that didn’t make his chest ache any less. This could be the last time they saw one another, after all.

It was a task convincing Allura to enter the cryopods, and Coran followed directly after her.

Alanci looked up at Alfor, a determined look in his eyes. “Let me help you fight, love. You’ve all been training me. I won’t stand aside while the ones I love are slaughtered!”

Alfor shook his head, wrapping his arms around Alanci and holding him close. “Love, I know you want to help. I know you want to protect us. But please, let me protect you. If this is to be my last act, I want to make sure the ones  _ I _ love are safe. Do you understand, darling?”

Alanci nodded, returning his lover’s embrace. “Alfor, we may never see each other again... “

“I know, Alanci. But we can’t think that this is the end. We’ll be reborn, no matter how long it takes, and we will be together once more.”

Alanci smiled at the thought, his shoulders relaxing. He opened his mouth to speak again, but suddenly Alfor pushed him backwards, into a waiting cryopod. Alanci dove forward, hitting the glass as he tried to escape.   
“Alfor! Alfor, let me out!”

The king shook his head, setting a hand to the glass. “I can’t do that, love. The others would have wanted me to keep you safe. Don’t worry, we’ll see each other again. I promise.”

Alanci barely heard Alfor’s last words, the cold surrounding him and pushing him into artificial sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alanci gasped and gripped the sides of the cryopod as he was released, shaking his head as he stepped out. He immediately looked up, eyes widened when he saw the intruders. Beside them stood Allura and Coran, both watching Alanci nervously. He straightened slowly.

“Princess, Coran, what’s going on? Who are these… people. Where’s Alfor?”

Coran’s eyes saddened and he approached slowly, setting a gentle hand on Alanci’s shoulder. “My boy, I… I’m afraid we have some terrible news. Alfor and the other paladins… They’re gone…”

Alanci’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No… No! They can’t... They can’t be  _ gone _ . That’s… Coran that’s impossible. Alfor said… H-he promised…”

The advisor shook his head, “It’s... it’s not so simple as that… Alanci, we have been in these pods for ten thousand years.”

Alanci stepped back, bumping against his closed cryopod. That was impossible. _ Ten thousand years?  _ Alfor wouldn’t have abandoned them. He wouldn’t have left them like that. Not unless he… really was gone. But Trigel, Gyrgan and Blaytz! Unless... 

The young Altean squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he reach up to clutch the pendant they had gifted him. It was all he had left of them now. He forgot how to breath, choking on the feelings that all rushed over him at once.

The ones he loved most were gone. Alfor had pushed him into that pod and then gone to die, knowing full well what was about to happen. Alanci should have fought with them, should have stood beside them to the bitter end.

After everything he hadn’t.  _ couldn’t _ , and now his heart was torn into shreds, one belonging to each of his blessed, beloved Paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please kudo and comment, as it fuels my actual soul! If you're interested in the other chapters I'll eventually right, go ahead and subscribe!


End file.
